Beifong Style
by NazChick
Summary: Opal goes to tell her Aunt what happened to their family in the Battle of Zaofu.


**Hello! I started this before the release of the sneak peak for episode 7 so my story doesn't cover the arrival at Air Temple Island as it will be in the next episode. This was a request from Anonnim, I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Meelo landed Pepper in the courtyard of Air Temple Island. Korra had slept for most of the trip while Jinora and Ikki were trying to reassure Opal. Meelo hopped off first while Opal and Jinora assisted Korra just a bit. Pema came running out of the house, excited to see her kids again. The smile on her face turned to a look of concern as she watched Korra get off Pepper with assistance.<p>

"What happened?" Pema asked leading the group into one of the healing rooms that Katara had built

"Korra had us take her over to Zaofu because we heard that Kuvira was heading there next, they ended up fighting and it didn't end well." Jinora explained

The door to the healing room burst open as Tenzin ran it, "The acolytes informed me of your return, I'm glad you're all alright."

Korra looked up at Tenzin, her eyes tired and weary looking, "You could say that but Zaofu has fallen to Kuvira."

"Oh no, what about Su and the others?"

"Kuvira has them."

Before Tenzin could reply, Opal stormed out of the room, not wanting to hear them having to explain about Zaofu anymore. Walking around the island Opal found herself starring out at Republic City. Wishing she could do more than just sitting around, Opal took a running start and jumped off the edge of the island; opening her suit she glided on the air currents towards the city.

Once arriving in the city Opal made her way towards Police Headquarters, if anyone could help her family it would be her Aunt Lin after all. Walking inside she went up to the front desk.

"I need to speak with Chief Beifong."

The officer working the front desk looked at the girl in front of him with a raised eyebrow, "Look kid you can't just come walking in here and start making demands, who do you think you are."

"I'll tell you who I am! I'm Opal Beifong, daughter of Suyin and granddaughter of Toph Beifong; the greatest earthbender on the planet, the first mentalbender and don't forget the founder of this police force. So if you would direct me in the direction of my Aunt, Chief Beifong, I'd appreciate it."

The officer starred at her in shock, his mouth open wide, "Right…of course Ms. Beifong…I'll call up to the Chief right away." He fumbled with the phone as he dialed up to the Chief's office, "Hello Chief, sorry for the interruption but your niece is down here at the front entrance…alright…yes ma'am." The officer hung up the phone, "She'll be right down."

"Thank you." Opal crossed her arms and began tapping her foot as she waited for her aunt to come down

After what seemed like forever Lin came walking down the stairs. As soon as Opal spotted her she ran over and flung her arms around her aunt, burying her face in Lin's shoulder. Lin was shocked by her niece's actions but returned the hug, feeling Opal shake from tears that had begun to pool in her eyes. Lin pulled back from Opal, keeping a hold of her, to stare into Opal's eyes, noticing the tears streaming from her face.

"How about we go up to my office?" She offered once she noticed the distress Opal was in, Opal nodded in agreement and allowed her aunt to lead her back upstairs.

Once Lin had shut the door to her office, she turned to find Opal starring at a photo on her desk.

"I've never seen this picture before." Opal said gesturing at the photo which was of a young Lin and Su sleeping next to Toph

"Yeah I think that's the only copy, Sokka took it one night when he got home and found the three of us sprawled out on your grandma's bed." Lin said with a chuckle, "I believe I am about seven or eight in that so your mom would be about four, maybe three."

"It's a nice picture, mom always insisted on taking photos of everything when we were growing up, something about wishing she had more photos from her childhood."

"Well that is one of the problems when you grow up with a mom who's blind, she doesn't see the need to take photos; Katara always made a point to take photos whenever we were on the island or at events."

Lin observed Opal; her niece had yet to sit down and had begun to look at the other items in her office while ringing her hands which was the same thing Su would do when she was nervous. "Alright then what's wrong? I didn't think Tenzin had you and Kai returning to Republic City for a while."

Opal sighed before answering, "You know how Kuvira isn't letting anyone stand in her way, well she went after Zaofu so I went there to try to help and then Korra showed up with Jinora, Ikki and Meelo."

"What! Korra's back? I hope she put Kuvira in her place that woman is getting on my last nerve."

"Well Korra ended up facing Kuvira but Jinora and I had to step in and help her which caused Kuvira to send her whole army in, Jinora and I held them off till Meelo and Ikki showed up with Pepper and got us out of there but…we had to leave right away." Opal hung her head remembering her mother shouting at her to leave; she felt the reassuring arm of her aunt as she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure you guys did all that you could, is your mom over on Air Temple Island?"

Opal chocked back a sob, "No…no she had tried to assassinate Kuvira with Wei and Wing the night before, and they had snuck in to the camp but were caught. Kuvira is holding them in some kind of metal capsule, probably platinum since they haven't broken out. My dad and Huan are probably in jail with them too, I don't see either of them bowing down to Kuvira."

Lin was shocked; she collapsed into her desk chair and placed her head in her hands her shoulders shaking. Opal walked over to her aunt and placed her arms around her, rubbing her back. "Ugh, she's such an idiot. I can't believe she tried to take Kuvira out on her own, she should have waited for Korra to help." Lin groaned at her sister's stupidity

"Mom feels responsible for Kuvira; I think that's why she wanted to handle her on her own terms."

"She still should have waited for more of us to help here! Heck she could have asked me to go back to Zaofu with her, now I need to find a way to break her and the rest of the family out of Kuvira's prison camp."

"Korra is briefing Tenzin, I'm sure they'll come up with something, maybe Fire Lord Izumi can help us."

"I'm sure Izumi will help but an army of firebenders will only go so far against Kuvira's earthbenders and mechatanks, we'll need more powerful earthbender masters and four of the world's top earthbenders are now prisoners."

"Actually I may have a way around that." Opal began with a slight smile on her face

"What? You have some other earthbending siblings around that no one knows about because I sure don't have any kids." Lin snapped as she prepared her armor and left notes for her officers, not noticing Opal's smile

"What!? No, no not a Beifong sibling more like the original Beifong."

"Opal no one has seen my mother is years." Lin sighed realizing that Opal was right; they needed her mother to help with this, "And even if we could find her the two of us didn't leave off on a good note, I don't know if she would agree to helping if I went to get her."

Hearing the dejected tone in her aunt's voice, Opal stood in front of her aunt placing her hands on her hips, "No, she'll agree to help, the last time I saw Grandma Toph she told me that she regrets not coming back to Republic City to talk to you but she figured you didn't want to see her which is why she never tried. She'll help us, I'm sure."

Lin smiled at the Opal determination, it was very Beifong of her and she was mirroring her mother's stance perfectly, "Well then I guess it's just a matter of locating her."

Opal perked up at her aunt's decision, "Korra knows where she is! Apparently Korra trained with her in a swamp in the Earth Empire."

Lin smacked her forehead with her hand, "Of course, my mother would hang out in a swamp."

Opal chuckled at her aunt's reaction, "So we can go get her?" She asked excited

"Yeah, let's go get an air bison and reunite the Beifong woman. Once we get your mom out I'm kicking her ass for getting herself caught, she obviously needs to improve her seismic sense training." Lin scowled

Opal laughed and followed her aunt out of her office, heading back towards Air Temple Island. "Can't we just take a police airship?"

Lin smirked, "We're doing this one a little outside the law, can't really be sneaky in the Earth Empire with a police airship, at least with an air bison the people in the area are used to seeing them over head and don't question it."

Opal smirked as well, "So we're going to do this Beifong style?"

"You got it kiddo."

Lin tossed an arm around Opal's shoulder and led her niece to the edge of the bay, raising an earth bridge and propelled them across it. _Su better be ready for the scolding of her life once we break her out, _thought Lin as she and Opal snuck an air bison from the stables and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review!<strong>


End file.
